elexfandomcom-20200223-history
Duras/Approval
The dialogue options shown here are currently only partial lists and do not include every conversation option. The approval change shown represents the change in approval for that specific conversation option and not for the entire conversation. Furthermore, some changes in Cold and Approval can be large or small but are only indicated by a positive or negative change below. Levels of companion approval: ??? >> Character is angry with you >> Character doesn't like you >> Character finds you a bit odd >> Character is neutral towards you >> Character respects you >> ??? First Meeting Outside Old Observatory Prompted conversation during first meeting. Duras: "If I wanted you dead, we wouldn’t be having this conversation, trust me. You need to apologize.” # I don’t apologize for nothing, asshole. -Cold -Duras # Prove you’re not the thief and I might trust you. Duras Duras: “Say, you didn’t see anyone else up there in the ruins did ya? You’re the first person I’ve found this trip and it would save me a trip up there to check.” # You can save yourself the effort, there’s no one up there. -Cold # I didn’t see any Albs. I didn’t see anyone. (Lie) +Cold +Duras # Hah, you’re scared of the Albs? -Duras Duras: “And what have you got to lose right now? Nothing from what I can see.” # What you say is logical. +Cold # It sounds like you’ve been brainwashed!-Cold -Duras # I will come with you, but that doesn’t mean I trust you. +Cold +Duras Duras: “Warriors, Cultivators, hunters, storekeepers, whatever your skills we can find a place for you." # You’ll train me and give me equipment? # And you just take people in? Duras: “So, what’s it going to be? Are you going to stay here, or come with me?” # Your actions and words seem to match. I will trust you for now. +Duras # What if I decide to leave? Prompted conversation when following Duras after first meeting. Duras: “I’ve never come through this area once without getting attacked.” # If it’s so dangerous, why do you come out here? # Let's keep going. Second prompted conversation when following Duras after first meeting. Duras: “Remnants of the Old World. A reminder that the past can be left behind.” # Can we find anything useful there? Duras: “Instead they ran into a group of Rotboars, got chased into those ruins and haven’t come out.” # The only good enemy is a dead enemy. Those Rotboars saved you a job. +Cold # Eaten by Rotboars? That is no death for a warrior. -Cold # Maybe they’re alive. Haven’t you checked? -Cold +Duras Duras: “Why haven’t you joined a faction?” # Stop questioning me about my business, or I’ll get angry! -Cold -Duras # I have no interest in factions. +Cold # Why did you choose to join the Berserkers and not the Clerics? [Does not advance conversation.] # Maybe I should join the Outlaws? [Does not advance conversation.] # Maybe I should join the Albs? [Does not advance conversation.] Duras: “We could see if the Clerics have left any in the ruins.” # You want us to go into the ruins? Duras: “So, what do you think? Shall we risk entering the ruins?” # Let’s go into the ruins. +Duras took the hard path. # I want to go to Goliet. -Duras took the easy path. Third and final prompted conversation when following Duras after first meeting. Duras: “They try and kill us, so we kill them. Except the Separatists, a group of Albs that have broken away from Xacor. Maybe, they could be allies.” # You should not trust traitors. +Cold # You think the Separatists will help you fight the Albs? # You’re an idiot if you think the Separatists can help you! -Cold -Duras Category:Guides Category:Companion Approval